Hollyleaf's Decision
by Hallowberry
Summary: After Hollyleaf meets Fallen Leaves, they become great friends and will have kits soon. After the birth of two kits, Hollyleaf takes one and leaves the tunnels and returns to the clan, but she made a bad decision of bringing that kit to the clans...
1. Prologue

"Jayfeather, what's wrong? What's happening?" Lionblaze asked, running up to his brother.

"It's Hollyleaf, we've got to catch her!" Jayfeather quickly replied. He did not stop running.

Lionblaze looked ahead and saw Hollyleaf running ahead of them. "Hollyleaf, come back! We need to talk!"

Hollyleaf did not stop running.

"I know where she's going…" Jayfeather panted. "The old tunnels…"

"But she can't!" Lionblaze turned to Jayfeather before turning back to Hollyleaf. "Hollyleaf, stop!"

"Hollyleaf, you've got to listen to us!" Jayfeather yowled.

Hollyleaf stopped in front of the tunnel entrance, staring at her brothers.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to do what was best. I couldn't let Ashfur live! For all our sakes! You understand that, don't you?" Hollyleaf cried.

"You killed Ashfur?" Jayfeather gasped.

"He should have been swept into the lake and never seen again. But they found him, and now everything is ruined. I can't stay here," Hollyleaf murmured.

The black she cat looked up. "I know I did the right thing, but no cat will ever understand."

Jayfeather's eyes widened as he watched his only sister jump into the tunnels.

"Hollyleaf, no!" He watched her travel deeper into the tunnels. Only her eyes stood out now.

"We can figure this out together-" Jayfeather got cut off as he heard a rumbling noise and Hollyleaf screech. The tunnels had collapsed with Hollyleaf in them!

"Hollyleaf!" Jayfeather screamed.

**Short prologue, I know. I'll try to make the other chapters longer!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hollyleaf blinked open her eyes. "Where am I…?"

She looked around. No other cat was around. She then realized her wounds had been treated, but by who? Hollyleaf tried to get up but fell. Her leg was still in lots of pain, if she were to move, she would have to drag herself places.

Hollyleaf's ears flattened as she heard footsteps coming from somewhere in the tunnel. She looked around to see and white and ginger tom walking out from one of the tunnels. He stretched and looked over at her.

"Oh, you're awake!" He exclaimed, trotting over.

"Huh…?" Hollyleaf moaned.

"I'm Fallen Leaves, the one who helped you. You're leg was the most injured, but it should heal in a few days," Fallen Leaves purred.

Hollyleaf looked up at him. "I'm Hollyleaf. I'm really just passing through, I just wanted to leave the clans."

Fallen Leaves frowned. "I see…"

She looked around again. "Who else is here with you?" She asked.

"No one. I don't know how long it's been like this for. I lost track of the moons," he answered.

Hollyleaf felt bad for the young tom. Being alone for all that time! She guessed she could stay for a little bit, just to give him company. He seemed nice; he didn't deserve to be alone.

Remembering her leg, Hollyleaf asked, "how long will I have to be here for?"

"Well, if you want your leg to be better I'd say three days at the least."

"What if I stand on three legs?"

"Hmm… as long as you're not disturbing your leg, then I guess it would be fine," Fallen Leaves replied.

Hollyleaf nodded and tried to stand up, but fell on her stomach.

"Here, let me help," Fallen Leaves meowed, crouching beside her.

Hollyleaf hesitated before leaning on him. The two stood up at the same time. To Hollyleaf's surprise, she didn't fall. Fallen Leaves leaned towards her so she could easily stand up without falling again. Hollyleaf wanted to jump in excitement.

She wasn't falling!

Fallen Leaves stayed by her side as she tried to walk around, springing into action whenever she looked like she would tumble over. Hollyleaf eventually got bored of Fallen Leaves helping her. She wanted to walk around without his help, to see if she could manage.

"Could I try walking around on my own for a little bit?" Hollyleaf asked politely.

Fallen Leaves hesitated a bit before nodding. "Sure, just don't try to get hurt."

Hollyleaf limped around the dull clearing. Slowly she tried to go a bit faster. She continued the process until she tripped. Fallen Leaves gasped and jumped up as fast as he could, barely stopping her from toppling over.

"I told you to be careful!" He hissed.

"I-I…" Hollyleaf stammered.

"It's alright, I'll just stay around you whenever you walk around," Fallen Leaves mewed.

"All right…" Hollyleaf meowed, leaning on his shoulder.

Fallen Leaves started to walk towards the nest he had made her in the middle of the clearing, making sure he wasn't going to fast for Hollyleaf. When they reached the nest, the two crouched down. Hollyleaf easily leaned off of him and into the nest.

Fallen Leaves sat up. "Anything I can get for you?"

Hollyleaf thought for a moment. "Well, I am kind of hungry."

Fallen Leaves nodded.

"I'll see what I can find."

Hollyleaf watched Fallen Leaves trot away, out of the clearing into another tunnel. Once he had gone, she sighed and stretched, getting in a more comfortable position, waiting for the ginger tom. She hoped her leg would heal faster so she could just go already. She looked at her leg, wrapped in cobwebs. She shook her fur and just waited for Fallen Leaves to return.

Fallen Leaves returned with a plump mouse. Hollyleaf raised her head as Fallen Leaves stood in front of her, dropping the prey at her paws

"Enjoy," he meowed.

"Thanks," Hollyleaf purred.

Fallen Leaves curled up a few mouse-lengths away from the black she-cat, easily drifting into sleep. Hollyleaf watched the tom before turning back to the mouse, taking a bite out of it. She took another bite, followed by another until it was done. She flicked the scraps away before curling up with her tail over her nose. She wasn't too tired, but would try to sleep anyways. She stared at the river in the distance, then at Fallen Leaves.

She knew he was lonely here, but hoped he would understand why she would leave as soon as possible.

**Amg it's so short I'm sorry ;w;**


	3. Chapter 2

Hollyleaf awoke to the very faint sound of birds chirping. Fallen Leaves was already up, he was just sitting beside her. It took felt weird to not be in the warriors den with Lionblaze. She yawned and stretched, careful to not disturb her leg. Fallen Leaves instantly knew when she was up.

"Oh, hey! You're up, you were sleeping for a while," he meowed. "Oh, and is your leg feeling any better?"

Hollyleaf shook her fur. "Yeah, it's feeling better. Thanks for all your help."

"Oh, no problem!" Fallen Leaves smiled.

Hollyleaf sat up with her leg awkwardly sticking out. There were a few cuts on it, but those would heal over time. Fallen Leaves got up and flicked his ear before turning to a tunnel.

"Where are you going?" Hollyleaf asked.

Fallen Leaves blinked at the young, fluffy she-cat before answering. "Oh, you must be hungry."

Hollyleaf looked down at her belly. Her belly growled for food.

"Well, I guess I am kind of hungry," the black cat replied.

Fallen Leaves nodded. "Stay here until I get back."

"But, I kind of want to come-"

"It's better for your leg."

"Alright…" Hollyleaf mumbled, watching the white tom pad away into one of the holes nearby. It _was _best that she stayed, she guessed.

Hollyleaf eventually got bored waiting for the tom to return so she walked around the clearing a few times, careful not to injure her leg even more. If it weren't for Fallen Leaves, there were many times her leg would have gotten more hurt. If it weren't for him, she would be hungry and her leg wouldn't have been treated. She would be suffering without him now. Hollyleaf padded back to the nest. If she hurt her leg again, Fallen Leaves would just have more things to do. It would be best if she just were patient. In the little time she and Fallen Leaves had been together, he had already done a lot for her.

Hollyleaf laid down peacefully with her eyes closed and waited for Fallen Leaves. It wasn't long before the ginger-and-white tom had reappeared through another tunnel with a vole. He walked towards the slender she-cat. Hollyleaf opened her eyes and slowly raised her head. "Oh, thanks."

"I'm sorry it took so long, couldn't find any prey," Fallen Leaves apologized.

"It's alright, I understand you're doing your best," Hollyleaf meowed.

Fallen Leaves still didn't look like he forgave himself when he dropped the vole, but Hollyleaf didn't say anything. She just took a bite out of the furry little creature, its warm blood oozing out. It was not much, but she still enjoyed it.

Once she was done, she attempted to stand but fell back in her nest.

"Careful!" Fallen Leave's fur bristled. He flattened his fur and shook. "Would you like help?"

"Nah," Hollyleaf mumbled, trying to get up again, just to fail yet again.

"Still don't want help?" Fallen Leaves chuckled.

Hollyleaf hesitated. "Alright…"

The white tom crouched down next to Hollyleaf, letting her lean on his shoulder. Once she was on his shoulder in a secure spot, the two raised themselves. Fallen Leaves leaned towards Hollyleaf so she wouldn't fall when she stood. The black she-cat shook for a few moments, but stayed up. She licked the side of her mouth and looked around. Fallen Leaves stared at the she-cat's legs for a few seconds before backing away.

"So you want to practice walking around on three legs, again?" Fallen Leaves blinked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hollyleaf answered.

The slender she-cat limped around the bold clearing, careful not to fall. Fallen Leaves stayed by her side, just in case. It had been about ten minutes when the two stopped by the stream. Hollyleaf bent down and sniffed the water before licking the fresh water. She lapped the water very quickly. It felt like she hadn't tasted water in moons.

Hollyleaf drank until she was satisfied and looked across the river.

She wanted to get across.

Hollyleaf crouched down and raised her hind up, keeping her tail low. Fallen Leaves stared at the she-cat.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I want to see if I can get across," Hollyleaf replied, not even turning to look at the tom.

Fallen Leaves reached out to stop her but she had already pounced. The she-cat went flying into the air as Fallen Leaves stared in shock. I looked as if she was about to make it, but the she-cat only half made it. Half of her body was in the water, half wasn't.

Hollyleaf let out a hiss of annoyance as Fallen Leaves giggled a bit. She looked in his direction.

"A little help, please?" She growled.

Fallen Leaves stopped giggling and dived into the water right next to her. She tenses as some drops hit her face. The white tom grabbed her fluffy scruff and swam backwards until he reached land. He slowly eased himself onto the land and pulled Hollyleaf up right next to him.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Hollyleaf meowed quickly. She was obviously annoyed that she had failed to make it across.

Hollyleaf tried to get up and made it. She was shaking, but she had still made it. Fallen Leaves stared for a moment before smiling.

"You got up by yourself!" He purred.

Hollyleaf felt herself smiling, too. She had made it without falling for the first time without Fallen Leaves's help! Fallen Leaves stood up and watched Hollyleaf limp towards her nest before quickly following after the fluffy she-cat. He stood by her side, making sure she wouldn't fall.

Hollyleaf sat down in the nest, grooming her fur. Fallen Leaves looked like he was about to help, but just licked his own pelt. Hollyleaf finished cleaning herself and looked around before lying down on her side. Today had felt so long, even though she had just been up for about an hour.

Maybe being with Fallen Leaves wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Wow such short chapters**

**When there are actually interesting chapters they will be long**


End file.
